


Let's be mermaids

by Sinistretoile



Series: FrostIron Foray [6]
Category: Disney Princesses, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Disney Songs, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After being sequestered to the tower, AGAIN, Loki binge watches Disney movie and falls in love with the Little Mermaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokesalways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesalways/gifts).



“It was only a small fire, Anthony.”  
“It was still a fire, Loki!”  
The god dropped to the sofa. Nero immediately jumped into his Asgardian father’s lap and Loki’s long fingers began to stroke his soft fur. “You don’t have to shout, darling.”  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t leave the Tower. I’ll go smooth this over.” He glared at his problematic lover. “Did you at least get your shopping done?”  
“I did. You have a present in the bedroom.” Loki dropped his feet but the cat didn’t move off his lap. “In the meantime, I have plenty of movies to watch.” He lifted a bag from the Disney Store onto the coffee table and dropped it.  
Tony walked over. “That has to be like every Disney movie ever made.”  
“Nearly, the ones they didn’t have, they ordered for me.” Loki smiled at Tony. “Would you be a dear and make me some popcorn?”  
Tony sighed. “Fine. Then I have to go clean up your mess.”  
Loki air-kissed next to Tony’s face, asking for a kiss without words. The man leaned in so their lips touched. It was a soft, chaste kiss until Loki reached up to card his fingers through Tony’s short dark hair. Tony pushed forward, opening Loki’s lips with his tongue. A nip of teeth had the god moaning and tugging on the man’s hair.  
Tony broke for air, resting his forehead against Loki’s. “I mean it, princess. Don’t leave the Tower.”  
“Yes, Anthony.”

A week later.  
Tony stumbled to the kitchen, his bare feet shuffling against the tile. He yawned and scratched his bare stomach. The now familiar sound of ‘Part of your world’ played over the monitor in the living room. Tony frowned as he made coffee. Was Loki actually reciting the words to The Little Mermaid? He leaned against the counter, trying to wake up.  
“Lokes?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“How many times have you watched that?”  
“I’m not sure. Why do you ask?”  
“Because you were watching it when I went to bed. And you didn’t come to bed.” Nero trotted into the kitchen ahead of Loki and jumped onto the counter.  
Loki shrugged as he leaned against the island, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you saying you missed me?”  
Tony shrugged then nodded. “Yea, I guess so.”  
“I promise, I won’t watch movies all night tonight.”  
“Good.” Their arms slide around each other’s waist. “I miss keeping you warm.”  
Loki smiled against Tony’s forehead then nudged it with his chin. “You could go keep me warm, now.”  
Tony sighed and pressed his cheek back into Loki’s nuzzle. “I wish I could but I have meetings all day in Washington.”  
“Well, that’s unfortunate.”  
“It is. So get all your cartoon watching out of your system because tonight, I want to cuddle my lover, capische?”  
“Of course, darling.” He kissed Tony’s cheek then the pair separated so that Tony could get ready for the day. Loki resumed his reclined position on the couch, watching the Little Mermaid. It was of course, his favorite. The chaos that ensues from one simple ship wreck is absolutely delicious. He felt sorry for the sea witch. She must have had her motives…she just didn’t count on the human wanting the mermaid enough to kill for. And that’s not even how the real fairy tale had gone.  
Loki kissed Tony goodbye at the elevator and promised, yet again, not to leave the Tower. That he’d find something to do. Tony really should have known better.

The meeting ran over and by the end, Tony was starving. He stepped out of the conference room and headed for the room across the hall where a catered buffet had been laid out for everyone in attendance. He had just sat down when his phone went off.  
He sighed and answered. “What is it, Baker?”  
“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Stark, but it appears to be raining in Research and Development.”  
“I’m sorry. Did you say raining?”  
“Yes, sir. But it’s not from any experiment.”  
“Then why would it be raining in Research and Development, Baker?”  
“That’s why I’m calling you, sir.”  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fucking Loki, isn’t it?”  
“I don’t know, sir. But…it is likely that it’s him, yes.”  
“Goddammit. Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Try to get a hold of Loki and clear out R & D until I get there.”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Stark.”  
A few hours later, Tony ground his teeth as he hit the lobby of Avengers Tower. Chaos ran amuck through the facility as they tried to contain the flooding and minimize the damage.  
“Mr. Stark!”  
“Baker. This is a mess.”  
“Yes, sir. We’re doing all we can.”  
“Have you gotten ahold of the Loki?”  
“No, sir. There’s no answer. And we’ve searched the entire building for him.”  
“Except the flooded floor.”  
“Except the flooded floor, sir.”  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell, Lokes. “Alright, I’ll handle this. Do me a favor and evacuate the rest of the building. Send everyone home that doesn’t need to be here.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The flood on the twenty second floor prevented anyone from getting any higher. That included Tony’s lab, all of the Avengers’ sleeping quarters and the helipad on the roof. Why had Loki flooded the twenty second floor? Well for one, it was the emptiest of all the floors in the building. But why flood it? He suited up and went to the roof, coming down from the penthouse.  
Nero didn’t run up to him when he stalked into the living room. “Loki!” No answer. He checked the entire penthouse apartment. No Loki. And no Nero. The elevator was out of commission due to the flood. That left the stairwell. He could hear the water trickling down the stairs as he descended to the twenty second floor.  
“Loki?” Still no answer. Water ran from under the stairwell door. He squinted through the window. “What the fuck, Lokes!” The entire floor was flooded to the ceiling. No wonder Research and Development was flooded now and it was raining on the twentieth floor. A flash of movement crossed the window then another. “Loki!”  
Loki’s pale, handsome face filled the window. He grinned broadly. The door opened. Tony gasped within the mask and braced for the water’s impact. It never came. He opened his eyes and flipped up his mask. He couldn’t believe his eyes. An invisible barrier held the water in check, no doubt created by the Asgardian. But what Tony couldn’t wrap his mind around was the long, gorgeous tail where his lover’s long legs had once been. Green and gold scales glittered in the light, tapering down to a green to black ombre tail fin.  
“Lokes, what have you done?” Nero skittered by in the water. The lower half of his furry body was frighteningly adorable tentacles.  
Loki splashed from the doorway. “Come on, darling! Let’s be mermaids!” He seized Tony’s wrist and jerked him into the water. The door slammed shut, sealing the water in again. Tony shut the mask before the suit could flood.  
“Loki, baby, this is crazy.”  
The water muffled Loki’s voice but Tony could still hear him. “Sailors have always told tales of merfolk who lure unwise or foolish men to their deaths.” Loki wound his tail around Tony’s calf. Loki’s voice was oddly sing-song as he recited the W.B. Yeats poem. “’A mermaid found a swimming lad, Picked him up for her own, Pressed her body to his body, Laughed, and plunging down Forgot in cruel happiness That even lovers drown.’”  
“Lokes?” The face plate of the mask flipped up and Loki cradled Tony’s face as the water poured in. Tony shouted, only succeeding in swallowing water. The god’s lips pressed to the man’s. A flash of green light illuminated the flooded floor. The Iron Man suit exploded. Tony blinked, focusing on Loki’s grinning face.  
The Asgardian practically purred as he ran his hands down Tony’s bare chest. His nails scraped the junction were flesh became scale and it was oddly pleasurable to Stark. He flipped his tail around and marveled at the red and gold tail where his legs once were.  
“You can turn us back, right?”  
“Yes, darling.” Loki cooed as he circled Tony, his hands exploring bare flesh and fin.  
Tony let his curiosity get the better of him and touched his lover. His skin felt cooler than his, much like it normally did; only the water made Loki’s flesh cyanotic, but not unpleasant and not quite his true Joten blue. He grinned. “Alright, just for today. But you have to clean up this mess.”  
“Done!” Loki grinned. “Catch me if you can, Anthony!” A snap of his tail fin and Loki was off like a shot. Tony grinned and gave chase.


End file.
